is this happy ever after?
by KlarolinexDelenaxx
Summary: sequel to 'comfort'. trevor/leela
1. Chapter 1

Trevor's POV

I lay in bed watching a sleeping Leela, who was now about 5 months pregnant.

I reached out brushing some of her hair out of her face, causing her eyes to flutter open.

"Morning baby" I said, and she just snuggled further into my side.

"Come on princess, we gotta get up" I told her.

"No, don't want to" she mumbled.

"Got to" I told her, going to get out of bed, but she grabbed my arm.

"5 more minutes?" she asked with a pout on her lips.

"Fine, 5 more minutes" I said, kissing her pout away, and I felt her smile into the kiss.

...

I stood at the end of the bed watching a still sleeping Leela.

Reaching down, I put my hands under the covers and started tickling her feet, causing her to sit up and look at me with a frown.

"Oh my god, what did you do that for?" she said with irritation.

"You need to get up" I told her.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"11" I told her.

"Trevor, why didn't you wake me?" she shouted at me.

"I tried babe, ain't my fault you sleep like the dead" I told her, letting out a laugh.

"Whatever" she huffed, getting out of bed and heading for the door.

"I got a scan at 12" she said, leaving the room.

"I know" I called after her, and then I heard the bathroom door slam shut.

...

"Urgh" I heard Leela complain, so I walked into the bedroom and she stood there in her underwear.

As soon as she saw me walk in she turned her gaze to me and let out a heavy sign.

"What's up?" I asked, walking over to her and putting my arms around her waist, pulling her to me and giving her a quick kiss.

She handed her jeans to me and I looked down at them in question.

"They're jeans babe" I said in a mocking tone.

"They don't fit me" she moaned.

"So, wear something else" I told her, earning a glare from her.

"This is your fault" she said.

"Oh yeah..." I said, leaning in a capturing her lips in mine.

"Yeah" she mumbled against me lips, deepening the kiss, but I pulled back.

"Come on, we're going to be late" I said.

She let out a sigh and started rooting through the closet for some clothes to wear.

...

"Ready" she said, coming down the stairs.

"Finally" I sighed, standing up from the couch.

"Shut up" she said, a smile playing on her lips and she walked over to kiss me.

"We get to find out the sex today" she said as she pulled back from the kiss and walked to the door.

"I know" I said, smiling to myself and following her to the door.

...

"Would you like to know what you having?" the doctor asked.

We looked at each other and nodded, before turning back to the doctor.

"Yes" Leela said with a smile on her face.

She looked at the screen for a second then looked at us, turning the screen toward us.

I squeezed Leela's hand gently, seeing a single tear fall down her cheek.

"Looks like you're having a little girl" she told us as we stared at the screen.

Leela's POV

"Looks like you're having a little girl" she said and I felt tears of joy roll down me cheeks.

"I knew it" Trevor suddenly said, causing me to look at him and smile.

"I guess you were right" I whispered, watching the doctor leave the room, shutting the door behind her.

"We're having a little girl" I whispered, turning to Trevor.

"My girls" he said as he put his hand on my stomach and captured my lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Name suggestions are welcome :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Leela's POV

I couldn't believe I was having a baby girl, I was so happy and I was going to tell Mum and Dad today.

Mine and Dad's relationship was getting better and better each day, I had finally forgiven him, he had said it was all a stupid mistake and that he realises he can't live without Mum.

Me and Mum still had a rocky relationship, she would never fully accept Trevor, even though I'm having a baby with him, she still doesn't accept us, she would always give us disapproving looks whenever we went over to the house.

As for Peri and Tegan, they were both great, they accepted me and Trevor and were happy for us.

Ste was happy for us, but him and Trevor still hated each other, so whenever I was with Trevor he just tried to stay out-of-the-way.

I sat on the couch waiting for Trevor to come in, as he was at the club doing god knows what.

"About time" I sighed, as he came through the door.

"Sorry babe" he said, walking over to me and I stood up.

"What do you do anyway?" I asked him, raising my eyebrow at him.

"Just some business stuff, nothing for you to worry about" he told her, giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Anyway, we're going round my Mum and Dad's soon" I told him, causing him to grumble in complaint.

"Do we have to?" he asked.

"Yes" I said seriously "I want to tell them that we having a little girl" I added with a smile.

"Fine, let's get it over and done with" he said.

...

"Hey" my Mum said answering the door and pulling me in for a hug.

She released me from the hug and I took Trevor's hand, pulling him into the house with me.

"Do you want a drink?" she asked me, making her way into the kitchen.

"Tea please" I said and I saw her reluctantly look in Trevor's direction, causing me to roll me eyes.

"I'll have a Tea thanks" Trevor said to my Mum and I hear her mutter something.

I walked over to the couch and sat down with a loud sigh.

...

"Where's Dad?" I asked as we sat in the living room.

"He should be back any minute" Mum told me just as Dad came walked through the front door.

"Oh, hi" he said, looking at Trevor then at me and I smiled. Dad had come to accept Trevor, although things could still be tense between the two sometimes.

"Alright" Trevor said, causing me to smile to myself.

Suddenly to door came open and I hear Peri and Ste messing around.

"You're so annoying" Peri said.

"Love you too" Ste said and Peri stuck her tongue out at him.

"Leela" Peri said eagerly as she turned around and saw me.

"Hey" I said smiling at her.

She was so excited to become an aunty again, sometimes I ever think she's more excited than my and Trevor.

"Hey" Ste said to me, looking towards Trevor and grimacing, I looked at Ste with warning eyes and he just rolled his eyes at me and walked off into the kitchen, he came back seconds later and sat down on the floor, opposite me and Trevor.

I looked at Trevor, noticing him and Ste staring at each other, I took his hand in mine, causing him to break his gaze with Ste and smile at me.

Peri came over to us and plonked herself down in between me and Trevor, causing our hands to break apart and Trevor to let out a small chuckle.

"We've got some news" I said and everyone in the room looked at me.

I looked at Trevor and nodded, silently telling him he could tell them.

"We're having a girl" he announced and Peri let out a squeal "I'm going to have a niece" she said excitedly.

"You already have a niece" I said with a laugh.

"Yes and I love Rose but all she does is sleep" she said, causing me to laugh even more.

"And Leah, I swear that kid doesn't like me" she said.

"Of course she does, she just doesn't see you very often so she don't know you, I mean now their Mam took them I hardly see them either" Ste told Peri.

"Congratulations" Dad said, smiling at me.

"Thanks Dad" I said.

He looked at Trevor "Good luck, if she's anything like this one you're gonna need it" he said, pointing at me "She was a nightmare"

"Gee thanks Dad" I said with a grin.

"But we wouldn't have had it any other way" he added with a smile.

I looked at Mum who hadn't said anything.

"Mum..."

"Yeah" she smiled softly, getting up and walking over to us.

"I'm happy for you" she said, and then she walked upstairs.

I looked at Dad and he just shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating is now 'M' because sometimes i can get a little carries away writing these two ;p  
**

* * *

Leela's POV

Me and Trevor were sat on the couch at Mum and Dad's house when I felt Trevor lean in and whisper in my ear, causing me to giggle.

"We're gonna go" I said as Trevor stood up, I held my hand out and he helped me up.

"Ok love, see you soon" my Dad replied, coming over and kissing me on the cheek.

We walked to the door and just as I want to open it Tegan came in with a crying Rose.

"Sorry" she said, sounding bothered "She won't stop crying"

I reached out and took Rose from Tegan's arms.

"That's better" Tegan said with a sigh, as Rose stopped crying.

"You just wanted you aunty Leela, didn't you?" I said, tickling Rose's chin and she let out a little squeal.

"So how are you two?" Tegan asked us, looking at me then at Trevor.

"Great, we found out the gender" I said, holding a struggling Rose in my arms, I noticed she was reaching for Trevor so I passed her to him and he took her willingly.

"And..." Tegan said with excitement.

"It's a girl" I told her with a grin.

She leant forward and pulled me in for a hug "I'm so happy for you both"

"Thank you" I said, pulling back from the hug.

I looked to Trevor and smiled at the sight; Rose had fallen asleep on him.

"Well we were just off, but we'll catch up soon" I told Tegan and Trevor handed a sleeping Rose back to her.

Trevor's POV

We walked the short distance to the flat and I let us in.

"Well that wasn't as bad as I thought" I said, shutting the door behind us.

"Nope" Leela said with a grin, reaching up and starting to undo the buttons on my shirt.

I stopped her hands before she could finish and lead her upstairs.

Once upstairs I lead her to our bedroom, shutting the door and pushing her on the bed.

"I love you" she said, smiling up at me.

"I love you too" I said, joining our lips in a hot kiss.

We starting tugging each other's clothes off, until we were both left in our underwear.

Leela's POV

We both lay tangled on the bed, in just our underwear.

I felt Trevor's hands move down my body until he reached my panties, he slowly pushed them down my legs and I kicked them off.

He quickly took his boxers off, and then he looked up at me.

"Are you sure it's okay, it won't hurt the baby?" he asked me.

"It's fine" I said, almost a plead "I need you" I whispered, leaning up to kiss him, and I felt him enter me slowly, a breathy moan escaping my lips.

He started moving in and out slowly until I couldn't take it anymore "Faster..."

...

I lay there, my head resting on Trevor's chest.

"I can't wait until we're a proper little family" I said, looking up at him.

I felt him reach down and his hand rested on my stomach, gentle caressing it.

"Me neither" he said, kissing me tenderly.


	4. Chapter 4

Trevor's POV

I was on the balcony of the club, looking out over the village when my phone rang.

"Hello" I said, answering it.

I listened to what the person on the other end was saying and as I was listening I saw Sam stood at the bottom of the steps looking up at me.

"Call me back later yeah" I said, and then I hung up.

Sam was still stood watching me when I saw one of the barmen come outside.

"We've go a situation" he whispered in my ear.

I noticed Sam walk off out of the corner of my eye and I smirked to myself, then I followed the barmen inside.

Leela's POV

I was sat in the flat reading a baby magazine when I heard a knock on the door.

_Knock. Knock_

I stood up from the couch and started walking to the door.

_KNOCK. KNOCK_

"I'M COMING" I shouted.

I got to the door and pulled it open "No need to break the door down" I snapped at the person on the other side.

"You need to come quick, there is police everywhere" Ste said in a hurry.

"What? Where? What you on about?" I asked him, feeling flustered.

"The club, the police raided the place" Ste told me warily.

"What? Why?" I asking, grabbing my coat and following him out of the flat.

"I don't know, anonymous tip-off..." Ste said just as we got the bottom of the steps.

I could see the police cars everywhere and I saw Trevor being led away, he looked at me and mouthed sorry, then he disappeared.

"YOU, it was you" I screamed at Mum as I saw her stood there with her police warrant in hand.

"I'm sorry" she said with no emotion whatsoever, not even looking at me.

"NO, you're not sorry, you've always had it in for Trevor" I yelled at her.

"We found drugs..." she said, turning to me, but I cut her off.

"They could be anyone's" I whispered, as I felt Ste put his hand on my shoulder.

"They were in his office" Mum said.

"This is your fault, you did this" I told her.

"I told you he was bad news, you should have listened" she said.

"Leela, go home, this isn't good for the baby, you need to rest" Mum said.

"Well you should have thought about that before you got my boyfriend arrested" I told her angrily.

She looked at me in silence.

"You're not even going to deny it?" I shouted.

"You're better off without him"

"NO, if he goes to prison I will blame you and you will never see your granddaughter" I told her.

She looked at me with a hint of remorse but she quickly covered it.

"I'm sorry" she said "Ste take her home please"

"No, I want to see Trevor" I shouted.

"You won't be able to see him tonight" Ste said gently, I looked at him through sad eyes.

"You can see him tomorrow" he told me, leading me up the steps.


	5. Chapter 5

Leela's POV

I woke up on the couch; the morning sun shining bright through the window.

I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes, wiping the last of my sleep away.

"Morning" I heard someone say from behind me, so I turned to look who it was.

"Ste, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I could hardly leave you, you were in a right state last night" he said, moving around the kitchen.

I went to say something but a sudden sensation shot through my body; it felt like butterflies fluttering, my hand automatically went to my stomach.

"Lee... LEELA" I heard Ste shouting my name and suddenly he was in front of me "What's wrong?" he asked with urgency "You're crying"

"The baby's kicking" I said in a shaky voice "Last time she kicked Trevor tried to feel but she stopped and now he's missed it again, he should be here" I cried, tears flowing down my cheeks now "He should be here, I need him here... I need him Ste and he's not here" I said looking at him through my tears.

"I know" he said softly, reaching forward and pulling me to him, hugging me, trying to offer me the comfort I needed, but he couldn't, nobody could, only Trevor, and he wasn't here.

I rested my head on Ste's shoulder as I continued to cry, I heard the front door close and the faint sound of footsteps, but I just carried on crying, not bothering to look to see who it was.

The comfort of Ste's arms around me were gone and suddenly they were replaced by a new pair, I could feel his lips brush against the bare skin of my shoulder and I closed my eyes, inhaling his scent; it was Trevor.

I slowly opened me eyes and looked up at him, meeting his guilty looking eyes.

I felt his hand caress my cheek lightly "Trevor..." I breathed, leaning into his touch.

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere" he whispered "Promise..."

Hearing that word roll of his tongue so carelessly and easily made a sudden wave of anger shot through me.

"No" I said loudly, pulling away from his touch and standing up, ignoring the slight pain I felt go through my body, I used all my strength and slapped him hard across the face.

Trevor's POV

After being questioned by the police, they had no choice but to let me go, they had no evidence to say the drugs were mine, so there was little else they could do apart from release me.

I stood outside the flat and I could hear Leela crying inside, the sound made my heart ache, she was the one girl, the only girl I ever loved and I had caused her all this pain, I messed up, and I didn't know how she would react.

Taking a deep breath, I let myself in, seeing Leela on the couch, Ste's arms around her, giving her the comfort she needed.

I walked toward them, tapping Ste on the shoulder and he looked up at me, frowning when he saw me, I motioned for him to leave and after a little hesitation he did.

I put my arms around her, embracing her, as Ste was doing before; I noticed her crying had subsided slightly, but not completely.

Our eyes met and I felt this overwhelming guilt, seeing the pain in her eyes killed me and knowing it was because of me made me feel worthless, I didn't deserve her, I knew I didn't but for some reason she loved me.

I reached out and gently caressed her cheek "Trevor..." she breathed.

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere" I whispered, seeing a single tear roll down her cheek "Promise..."

Suddenly she slapped me hard across the face.

"No, my Mum told me they found drugs in your office... YOUR office" she shouted at me.

"Yeah well they didn't have any evidence, they had to let me go" I told her.

"So you're not going to say they weren't yours? You're not even going to try to deny it?" she asked, getting louder and louder.

"Babe..." I said, walking closer to her.

"Don't babe me" she said, backing away from me.

"Please, I'm sorry, it was only a bit of drugs" I said, with a shrug.

"ONLY, you got arrested, ARRESTED, what if they charged you? What if you went to prison?" she yelled "I need you, our daughter needs you" she added in a whisper.

"I'm sorry" I tried again.

"No, just get out, I can't deal with this right now" she said "GET OUT"

I sighed, knowing that she needed space; I reluctantly left the flat, looking at Leela one last time and to my surprise she smiled at me, it was a sad smile, but it was a smile and it gave me hope; she just needed time, plus she was pregnant, her hormones were all over the place.

Shutting the door behind me, I took my phone out of my pocket and scrolled through my phone book, I stopped at the one number I knew would help, Leela needed them.

I clicked on the number and started writing a message;

**Leela needs you.**

I pressed send, and then I headed to the club.

Leela's POV

I watched Trevor leave the flat, the door shut slowly behind him; everything seemed to go in slow motion.

I stood looking at the door for a few minutes, frozen to the spot.

The sensation from earlier returned and I couldn't stop the tears from falling, my hand went to my stomach, rubbing my visible bump.

"You want your Dad?" I questioned softly and the kicking in me tummy intensified "Me too" I whispered, more tears running down my cheeks.

A loud knock a the door sounded, breaking me from my bubble.

I went to the door, pulling it open.

"I don't want..." I looked at the person on the other side and stopped mid-sentence, noticing it wasn't who I thought it was.

"Ste" I said, practically throwing myself at him and hugging him tightly.

I pulled away from the hug "What are you going here?" I asked him.

"Trevor text me..." he said quietly, causing me to look at him with sad eyes.

"Why did he do it?" I asked in a brittle voice.

"I don't know" he said gently, coming into the flat and shutting the door behind him.

"I hate him" I said softly, tears rolling down my cheeks, I looked up at Ste and he gave me a sad smile.

"No you don't" he whispered.

"It would be so much easier if I did, but I don't, I love him so much it hurts" I sighed "How could he do this to me? We were meant to be a family"

Ste wrapped his arms around me "And you still will be" he said, pulling away from the hug and walking over the couch.

I followed him to the couch and sat down beside him.

"How do I trust him again? He had drugs Ste, how can I trust someone who does that?" I asked.

Ste sighed "I don't know, but listen, you need to talk to him, hear his side of the story... Don't give up on him" he said.

"Since when were you a fan of Trevor's?" I asked, a slight teasing tone to my voice.

"I'm not, but I can see he makes you happy..."

"He does..."I said, staring at a photo of me and him that was on the coffee table and beside it was a copy of the baby scan; our little baby, we were going to be a family.

I felt Ste reach out and gently squeeze me shoulder, breaking me out of my daydream.

"Talk to him..." he said, before getting up to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

Trevor's POV

I sat upstairs on the couch in the corner of the club, drinking from my bottle of beer. I could see Grace and Fraser looking at me from behind the bar and they were starting to irritate me.

"WHAT?" I shouted, slamming my beer on the table, slopping some of its contents out.

I watched as Fraser just walked away, going into the office and slamming the door behind him, causing me to tut to myself.

"Just wondering what got you in such a mood" Grace replied from behind the bar, slamming the crate she was holding on to the bar.

"Nothing" I spat, looking in her direction.

"Right, because that's why you look so happy" she replied sarcastically.

Picking my beer back up, I took a large swig of it, causing Grace to let out a loud sigh.

"Problem" I said, looking at her again.

"Just go and talk to her" she said.

"Who?" I replied, challenging her.

"Leela" she sighed "Why else would you be in such a foul mood"

I got up from where I sat and walked over to the bar, slamming my empty beer bottle onto the surface and heading for the backdoor, I went down the steps into the village.

I stopped at 'Price Slice', getting what I wanted and paying for it; I quickly rushed off and made my way to the flat.

My phone went off just as I got up the steps leading to the flat. I looked at my phone and saw I had one new message, opening the message, I read it;

**I'm Sorry, come home please.**

**Love you x**

I read the message, smiling to myself and making my way to the flat, letting myself in.

As I shut the door behind me I saw a very pale looking Leela come down the stairs and suddenly she was in my arms.

Leela's POV 

I made my way out of the bedroom, stopping halfway because I felt dizzy, I didn't know what was wrong but a sudden pain shot through me, it wasn't like before and I didn't feel my baby kick, my hand shot to my stomach, gently rubbing it, hoping to sooth the pain.

Once the pain passed I walked to the stairs and headed down them, hoping Trevor had got my text and come home because I just really needed him.

I got to the bottom of the stairs just as Trevor shut the door; walking over to him I threw myself in his arms, hugging him tightly.

"I love you" I whispered into his shoulder and he gently pulled away from the hug, looking at me with soft eyes.

"I love you too" he said, stroking my cheek as I leant into his touch, a single tear rolling down my cheek.

"Hey" he said wiping the tear away with his thumb "What's wrong? You don't look good baby"

"I'm just tired, that's all" I told him.

"Why don't you go have a lay down?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Can't..." I whispered.

"How about I make you something to eat then?" he asked and a small smile appeared on my face.

"I take that as a yes" he asked and I nodded slowly, going to sit on the couch.

I got myself comfy on the couch, waiting for Trevor.

Trevor's POV

I made Leela her favourite, then I walked over to the couch with it, noticing Leela was nearly asleep, I put it on the coffee table, sitting down beside her and pulling her into my side.

She mumbled a thanks and snuggled further into my side, fisting her hand into my shirt as if she was scared I would leave her.

"Listen, about the drugs..." I started, playing with her hair, but she cut me off and shook her head

"I forgive you" she said quietly, surprising me.

"You do?" I asked her, shocked at how easy she was willing to forgive me.

"Yes" she replied, lifting her head off my shoulder and looking at me "Promise me that you won't do it again... I need you, we're going to be parents soon and I can't do this without you"

"I promise, the drugs were from before, we had only just got together, I promise, I just forgot to get rid of them" I said "I would never risk losing you or our baby"

She leant forward and captured my lips in a brief kiss before pulling back and resting her head on my shoulder.

"Eat babe" I said to her but she was already asleep.

I watched her face, she looked like she was in pain, but at the same time she looked so peaceful, I sat there, looking down at her for a few moments before gently scooping her up into my arms and taking her upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Trevor's POV

I woke up from a sleepless night; Leela had been tossing and turning most of the night.

The sun was streaming through the window, shining through the gap in the curtains.

I got out of bed, looking at Leela before leaving the room.

Leela's POV 

I lay there with my eyes shut, but I wasn't asleep, far from it, after a restless night of trying to sleep I gave up, if it wasn't one thing it was the other, I felt sick and I couldn't get comfy, so I lay there with my eyes shut, thinking about everything.

I knew something was wrong, I felt it and I knew I shouldn't be feeling like this, even though I was nearly 6 months pregnant, I knew something wasn't right.

I felt the bed shift slightly as Trevor got up and left the room.

I opened my eyes slowly, staring into space.

I hadn't even realised I was crying until I felt Trevor beside me again.

"I think something's wrong" I told him, looking at him with fearful eyes.

"Right, we're going to the hospital" he said, getting up from the bed "I should have known yesterday, you looked so pale, I should have known something was wrong" he muttered as he moved around the room getting things together.

Trevor's POV

I paced around the room getting some stuff together.

"Babe, are you alright to get dressed?" I asked Leela and she nodded weakly, getting out of bed, I passed her some clothes and she went to the bathroom "I'm so sorry" I heard her mutter as she left the room, leaving me confused; she had nothing to be sorry for.

I followed her to the bathroom.

"What have you got to be sorry for?" I asked her, causing her to stop what she was doing.

"I'm losing the baby, Trevor, I can't love this baby" she said, almost sobbing.

I walked into the bathroom, pulling her into my embrace "We don't know that" I whispered.

"But I might be" she said, pulling out of my embrace.

"Let's just..." I started to say but I saw Leela lean forward and grab hold of the sink "Babe?... Babe?" I called but I got no answer so I gently grabbed her hand in mine "Baby, tell me what's wrong?" I almost pleaded.

"Dizzy...Pain" she mumbled.

"Has it happened before?" I questioned her, her eyes met mine and she nodding.

"Right"

Leela's POV

I finished getting ready and we were soon in the car going to the hospital.

When we got to the hospital Trevor parked and paid.

Trevor's POV

We walked up to the hospital entrance and I noticed Leela biting her lip, so I reached up, making her take her lip out from between her teeth, I gently squeezed her hand and we carried on walking.

"I can't do this" she said as we reached the reception, fresh tears coming down her cheeks.

"I'm here... Always" I whispered before turning to the receptionist.

"My girlfriend, she's nearly 6 months and she's in pain and keeps going dizzy"

"Okay" the receptionist said, turned toward Leela and noticing her appearance.

Suddenly Leela called out in pain "It hurts Trevor, make it stop" she begged.

"Okay baby, you're going to be okay, we're going to make you better" I told her as she stumbled forward into my arms.

"Leela? Lee... babe?" I called as a nurse came with a wheelchair and wheeled her to the maternity wing.

"What happened?" Leela said in a groggy voice, looking to me for some kind of reassurance.

"You fainted babe" I said, putting my hand on her shoulder, trying to give her the reassurance she was looking for.

Leela's POV

I lay on the hospital bed, Trevor's hand in mine, waiting for the nurse to come back with the ultrasound machine to check the baby was okay; they said I wasn't losing the baby but I wanted proof, I wouldn't believe it until I saw our baby on-screen.

"Right, let's have a look at your little one" the nurse said, coming back into the room with the machine and setting it up.

"This may be a little cold" she said and I just gave a weak smile, grabbing Trevor's hand in mine and holding it tightly.

She gave a little smile and turned to the screen, I watched with hope, but her smile disappeared and she looked concerned.

"What? What is it? Tell us? Please..." I cried.

I could see the screen from where I lay and... Nothing...


	8. Chapter 8

**"What? What is it? Tell us? Please..."**

* * *

Leela's POV 

The nurse looked at us, a small smile on her lips.

"Your baby is fine, but I would like to get a second opinion on something" the nurse said, leaving the room.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, turning to Trevor.

"Hey, you heard her, she said the baby was fine, just try to relax, all this stress ain't good for the baby" he said, brushing his thumb over my knuckles, offering me a small amount of the comfort I craved.

"You're right, the baby's fine, it's all going to be fine" I said in a whisper, trying to reassure myself as much as anything.

"Right" the nurse said, entering the room with a Doctor looking person.

They both walked over to the screen and examined it closely; I saw the Doctor nod and give a small smile before leaving the room quietly.

"Well your babies are fine" the nurse spoke, turning the screen fully towards us so we could see.

"B...Babies...You said Babies" Trevor stuttered, staring at the screen in shock.

"Yep, there is two in there, I'm surprised it didn't get picked up at one of your last scans, but it can happen, some people don't know they are having twins until the last-minute, you're lucky we picked it up"

"Baby b" she said, pointing at the screen to where the second baby was hiding "baby b is a little smaller than expected but it's nothing to be concerned about at the minute"

"Why is the other baby smaller than expected?" I asked suddenly, breaking my gaze from the screen.

"Well for one, there are two babies in there so they are both going to be a bit on the small side, but baby b has been hiding, also your test results came back and they show that you are anaemic, now this is nothing serious, but it could be why baby is a little small, but as I say we're not worried at the moment"

"As for you, you need to eat more foods with iron in, I will give you a leaflet before you go with information on that, it will help you know what to eat, when was the last time you ate?"

"I don't know, yesterday morning I guess" I replied and I saw Trevor frown out of the corner of my eye.

"You need to look after yourself Miss Lomax, for your babies' sake, eat regularly and drink plenty of fluids" she said and I nodded.

"I expect the tiredness and lack of food caused you to faint, so plenty of rest too" she told me, handing me some leaflets.

Can we find out the gender of the other baby? Trevor asked after a moment.

"We should be able to, depending on baby's position, one of the reasons we didn't spot twins in there before was because baby b was hiding, but I'll just have a look for you..."

"Nope, looks like baby b is shy, they're hiding again, their sister is definitely taking the lime light at the moment" she said "Maybe we can find out the sex at the next scan, if they decide to move position, and maybe we can get a scan picture of both babies next time" she added after a moment.

"Is there any way to make them move position?" Trevor asked causing me to frown at him.

"Well, baby does what baby wants, but you can encourage movement" she said.

"How?" I asked

"Well exercise helps, swimming's good, walking and any form of exercise really, but please don't do too much; after all you are 6 months pregnant with twins"

"So..." Trevor said, and all of us in the room knew what he was going to ask; besides the smirk on his face kind of gave it away.

"Yes sir, intercourse is another good way to encourage baby to move positions" she said with a hint of laughter.

"Whatcha say babe? Think we can give it a go?" Trevor asked me with a wink.

"Hmm, you'd be so lucky" I replied, smirking at him.

Looking away from him, I looked to the nurse, giving her a warm smile.

"So am I good to go?" I asked.

"Yep, all good" she said, handing me my next appointment card.

"Thanks" I said, sliding off the bed, grabbing Trevor's hand and hurrying to the door.

"Yeah, thanks" Trevor said over his shoulder before I pulled him out of the door.

"What's the hurry babe?"

"I just want to get out of here, I hate hospitals" I told him "I was so scared I was losing the baby"

"I know babe, but you weren't and now we got ourselves twins" he said with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" I asked him

"Yeah, just a bit shocked you know? I mean twins..." he said "TWINS, we're having twins" he said, a bit dumbfounded.

"We'll be fine though won't we?" I asked him with uncertainty.

"God, I hope so" he said with a slight worried expression.


	9. Chapter 9

Leela's POV

I lay on the couch, practical laying on Trevor because I couldn't get comfy.

"Comfy?" he asked.

"Yeah"

"At least one of us is" he mumbled.

"Well, I'm sorry, your babies are making me uncomfortable" I replied, leaning in so my lips were inches from his.

I smiled smugly at him "I'm hungry" I said, going to pull away from him, but he captured my lips in his.

I felt his hands move down my body, and when they reached the hem of my top I stopped him, pulling away from the kiss "For food" I breathed, causing him to smirk at me.

He went to get up but I grabbed hold of him, stopping him from moving.

"Babe, I need to move if you want food" he said.

"No, you're so comfy though" I moaned

"You need to eat, I'll be back" he said, getting up as I released my grip on him.

"What do you want babe?" he asked me from the kitchen.

"Strawberries and cream"

I watched as he got my strawberries and cream and walked back over to the couch, handing them to me.

"Thanks babe" I said, taking them from him and he sat back down on the couch, pulling me into his side.

I carefully took a strawberry and covered it in cream, slowly lifting it to my lips, looking up at him, our eyes met and I could see the lust in them, they grew darker and I smirked to myself, taking a bite of the strawberry.

"mmm" I said, licking my lips in a seductive manner, causing Trevor to let out a groan.

I placed the rest of the strawberry into my month and ate it slowly.

"These are so good" I said, eating the rest of them slowly.

As I was eating the last one I noticed Trevor lick his lips, so I looked at him.

"Want a taste?" I asked, moving my month to his.

"So... Tasty" I gasped, my lips barely touching his, I inched forward slightly and our lips touched, I could feel his tongue licking at my lips, asking for entrance, which I granted, opening my month, I felt his tongue enter, causing a moan to escape my lips.

Suddenly the babies started kicking, causing us to break apart.

Trevor looked at me, asking a silent question and I nodded slowly, smiling lovingly at him, bringing his hand to rest on my stomach so he could feel them kick for the first time.

"Wow"

"I know" I said, kissing him lightly on the lips before pulling away.

Trevor's POV

I sat on the couch, looking at Leela in amazement. I couldn't believe it, this was the first time I had felt the babies kick, the first time it happened they stopped before I could feel, and I saw the disappointment in Leela's eyes.

Feeling my babies kick for the first time was amazing.

Finding out we were having twins was a shock and I was scared admittedly but now I knew we could do this, me and Leela and our babies, I wasn't going to mess this up again.

"Babe?" I heard Leela question, snapping my out of my thoughts, I looked up at her in question.

"You know we should really tell my family that we're having twins" she said.

"Hmm" I replied absentmindedly and I saw Leela frown slightly.

"Your family won't ever accept me no matter what, I mean having two babies won't change that" I told her with a shrug.

"They're going to have to accept you eventually, we are forever" she said, grabbing my hands "Right?"

"Right"

"Anyway it's just Mum now, the others are fine, Mum's the one with the biggest problem, but you know what? I don't care, I love you and nothing is ever going to change that"

"We'll tell them tomorrow" she stated after a moment.


	10. Chapter 10

Leela's POV

"Why not?" I questioned Trevor as we lay in bed together.

"Because I'm not naming my kid after a flower" he replied.

"But it's cute" I said, looking at him with a pout on my lips.

"Yes, for a flower" he said sarcastically.

"Okay" I sighed "So Lily's out"

"What do you like then?" I question him, staring at the list we already had.

"Emma"

"Nope" I said pointedly.

"That's it? Just no" he questioned, sounding frustrated.

"Yes, I am not naming a daughter of mine Emma"

"Fine, no Emma then"

"Jessica"

"No"

"Megan"

"Hmm, it's nice"

"Grace"

"No, my kid ain't having the same name as that bitch Grace Black" I told him, expressing my hatred for Grace.

"Harsh" I heard Trevor mutter under his breath and I looked at him pointedly, causing him to put his hands up in surrender.

"How about Emelia?" he asked me after a while and I smiled widely at him.

"I like it" I said "I like James for a boy"

"Hmm, how about Tyler?" he questioned.

"Maybe... let's just focus on a girl's name to start with" I said, looking up at him.

"Fine, so Emelia..."

"Nope, I'm not sure about that now" I said, causing him to let out a loud sigh.

"Okay, so Lily, Emma and Emelia are out..." he stated.

"Yeah... What about Arianna?" I said, looking at him hopefully.

"Hmm, Megan Arianna has a nice ring to it" he said, causing me to look at him with surprise.

"Oh my god, that's it, I love it" I said "Megan Arianna Royale"

"So one down, one to go" he said "It would help knowing the other baby's gender"

"Yeah" I said, holding back a yawn.

Trevor's POV

Hopefully we had finally got a name for our little girl, and I was glad because we couldn't seem to agree on a lot, but we had finally agreed on something, I just hope she didn't change her mind, which was very likely going to be the case, but I hoped not or else we would never have a name for either baby.

I saw Leela hold back a yawn; she looked knackered to be honest.

"Babe, you're knackered, let's get some sleep" I said to her.

"Fine, but only because I'm really tired, but we're coming back to this, don't think it's over" she said, glaring at me.

"Of course" I said, placing a soft kiss to her lips.

I turned the bedside lamp off before lying down, pulling her into my side and placing a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"Love you" I heard her mumble.

"Love you too princess"


	11. Chapter 11

Leela's POV

A sharp pain shot though my stomach, followed by a wave of sickness. I put my hand over my mouth and got out of bed, making my way to the bathroom as quickly as I could in my condition.

I got to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

Trevor's POV

I woke up to the sounds of Leela throwing up.

I got out of bed and made my way to find her, seeing the bathroom door shut, I pushed it open gently, seeing Leela by the sink.

"Morning baby" I said, walking over to her and wrapping my arms around her, kissing her forehead "You Alright?"

"Yeah, just a bit of sickness, I'll be fine" she said looking up at me with a small smile on her lips.

"You look a little pale, you sure you're going to be okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just stop worrying please" she sighed, pulled out of my embrace and walking out of the bathroom.

Leela's POV

I walked out of the bathroom, feeling a little better than before. I made my way back to the bedroom and started getting dressed.

"It's my job to worry about you" Trevor said from the doorway, causing me to look up and smile at him.

"And I love you for it, but honestly I'm fine" I told him, picking up a pair of sweatpants and pulling a face.

"What's up?" Trevor said walking into the room.

"This is all that fits me, urgh I hate it" I said putting them on.

"You look perfect"

"Hmmmm" I replied, walking out of the room and downstairs.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I went into the kitchen, walking over to the fridge, just as I was about to get some bacon out to make a bacon sandwich there was a loud knock at the door, causing me to sigh and slam the fridge door shut.

Walking over to the door, I pulled it open to reveal the one person I really didn't want to deal with right now.

"Oh it's you, what do you want?" I said to the person on the other side.

"Oh, don't sound too pleased then" they said back.

"Don't worry I won't" I replied snarkily.

We stood there in silence for a moment "So..." I said looking at my Mum expectantly.

"I just came to see if you were alright" she said.

"Why the hell wouldn't I be?" I snapped.

"Me and your Dad heard about your scare, we were so worried sweetheart" she said, causing me to shake my head.

"Were you?" I said in a disbelieving tone.

"Of course we were" she said and I sighed "Yeah well, I had Trevor" I told her and I heard her mutter something under her breath.

"Look Mum, do you want anything else?" I snapped at her, feeling irritated by her attitude towards Trevor.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry" she told me.

"For what? Trying to get Trevor send to prison? The father of my unborn babies..." I continued, not realising what I had said.

"You're having twins?" Mum asked with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Yes, we found out yesterday" I told her.

"I can't believe it, first you were stupid enough to get pregnant and now this and you expect Trevor to be okay with two little ones, he'll run sooner or later"

"NO HE WON'T" I shouted at her "What is wrong with you? Why can't you be happy for me?"

"Because he is bad news, he had drugs in his procession, he's no good for you and definitely not good for them babies"

"They weren't his" I lied.

"We both know the truth" she said "They were his drug and we know it and he knows it and one of these days he won't be so lucky"

"I just want you to be happy for me, why can't you do that?... For me" I said, feeling a single tear fall down my cheek, I roughly wiped it away.

"Lee..." she started to say but I cut her off "Just go"

I could she her about to say something else and I shook my head at her "Please... Just go, if you can't be happy for us then you're not welcome" I said, holding back the tears.

I watched as she left, giving me a sympathetic smile and I slowly shut the door, leaning against it, my head resting against the door frame as I let the tears fall.

I stayed there in the same position for a few minutes until I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

Turning into Trevor's warm embrace, I rested my head in the crock of his neck, trying to control my tears.

Trevor's POV

I walked downstairs, hearing Leela speaking to someone.

"You're having Twins?" I heard the person say and I knew exactly who it was, I clenched my fists, getting angry.

I listened to the conversation for a bit until deciding enough was enough; I hated the woman, not for getting me arrested, no, I hated her for upsetting Leela all the time, my beautiful girl; I didn't know how she could be so cruel to her daughter.

"Just go" I heard Leela say just as I got to the bottom of the stairs.

Watching her shut the door and break down, leaning against the door frame, I could hear her quiet sobs.

Walking up to her, I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her against me.

Turning into my embrace, I could feel her tears soaking into my shirt but I didn't care; what I cared about was her being upset because of her own mother, I was not going to keep letting Sam hurt her like this.

She looked up though teary eyes and gave me a watery smile "I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course I do, I love you too" I told her "Don't let your Mum make you doubt that" I said, pushing a lose bit of hair behind her ear.

"Mum knows we're having twins so we don't have to go over there" she said, burying her head in my chest.

"I know"

"I don't want to see my Mum, I hate her" she mumbled into my chest, but I heard her.

Lifting her chin up with my finger I made her look at me.

"Let's forget your Mum for now, forget everything, just you and me"

"Sounds perfect" she replied with a smile.

"So what do you fancy doing?" I asked her "Movie? Go out? Whatever you want..."

"You" she whispered, playing with the buttons on my shirt, looking up at me, I saw a million different emotions flicker across her face.

"Make love to me" she said, trailing her hands down my chest.

"Are you sure, we don't have to?"

"Don't you want to?" she asked.

"Of course I do you silly girl, I always want to" I told her with a smirk "But you haven't been well and you need your rest"

"No" she said stubbornly "I need you" she breathed, leaning closer to me, before smashing her lips against mine.

The kiss became quickly heated, her hands wondering all over my body, unbuttoning my shirt and stripping me of it and placing kisses all over my bare chest.

"Someone's eager" I said with a chuckle.

"Yeah well it's been ages, and I miss you" she said, stopping her movements and looking up at me with a mischievous smirk on her lips.

I took her hand and lead her upstairs.

Leela's POV 

I lay in bed, watching as Trevor began redressing.

"How about that movie?" I questioned after a moment.

"Whatever you want" he said with a wink, leaving the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Trevor's POV

Leela fell asleep after the film had ended, so I decided to go and pay a little visit to someone.

I crept to the door, shutting it gently behind me.

I walked the short distant to where I was going and lifted my hand to the door, knocking on it.

I saw the door swing open and I was greeted by just the person I wanted to see.

"Trevor" she gasped.

"I just want to talk to you, can I come in?" I asked, looking into the house to see if anyone else was around.

"Why would I let you in this house?" Sam asked.

"Because I want to talk to you about Leela, and I am only here for Leela's sake, I don't want to be here, but I would do anything for her and if that means coming here then I will" I replied and she looked at me; she looked kind of shocked at what I had just said.

"Fine" she sighed "Come in"

Walking into the house I noticed Peri in the kitchen, she looked around and saw me and smiled "Hi Trevor"

"Peri, go to your room please" Sam said and she huffed "But Mum..."

"Just go... please do as you're told"

"Fine" she said, running upstairs.

"So, what do you want?" Sam said, walking over to the chair and sitting down.

"You're really upsetting Leela, she just wants you to be happy for her and it's killing her to know that you will never accept us" I said, trying to control my voice.

Sam just sat there, not saying a word, so I continued "Look, I love your daughter and I would never do anything to hurt her, I swear on my life, she is my life, everything I do is for her and it always will be, I won't let anyone hurt her, ever." I said.

"The only person who will hurt her is you" she said, glaring at me with cold eyes.

"No, I would rather die than do anything to hurt her, and those babies, her and those babies mean the world to me and I will do everything in my power to protect them" I told her and I noticed a flicker of something in her eyes, but it was quickly gone and replaced with icy eyes, staring at me.

"I know I used to be bad, you know that, I mean you must do, you have me on record, but I swear to you I haven't done anything like that since me and Leela got together and I won't, nothing, and I mean nothing is worth losing Leela for, I love her, all of her, please just be happy for her, seeing her like this kills me, she just wants your acceptance" I told her.

Sam continued to look at me but I noticed her eyes soften.

"You don't have to like me, but for Leela's sake, just please be happy for her, she wants her mum, I know she does, she would never admit it but I know she does"

"You came all the way over her just for my daughter?" she questioned and I nodded.

"Why?" she asked.

"I told you, I would do anything for her"

A small smile graced her lips, but she quickly covered it.

"But I know all the bad things you have done, and they are pretty bad" she said

"I know" I sighed "But it's in the past now, all that matters to me now is my family"

She looked at me for a while before getting up and walking to the door.

Following her, I opened the door "Think about it" I said firmly, before leaving and heading back to the flat.

Leela's POV

I woke up to see the flat was empty, noticing Trevor's jacket and shoes were gone I wondered where he had gone, as I was thinking of where he could be I noticed my cheeks we wet, reaching up I noticed I had started to cry; a small nagging part of me was scared he had left me, ran for the hills, because deep down I knew he was scared about being a dad.

I heard a key in the lock and Trevor walked in, taking his jacket off and throwing his keys on the worktop.

"Hey you, you're awake" he said, walking over to me and sitting beside me "Hey, you've been crying, what's up princess?"

"Nothing" I lied.

"Baby, I know that's not true, you can tell me anything you know?"

"I was scared" I admitted.

"Why?" he asked, grabbing my hand and gently caressing it.

"You were gone" I whispered "I was scared you weren't going to come back"

Trevor's POV

Hearing Leela say she was scared of me leaving made me feel sad; I needed to make her believe I wouldn't run, but the truth was I didn't fully trust myself not to; I mean 'like father like son'.

"Babe, I would never leave you, I love you" I reassured her.

"But I know you're scared, I'm scared too" she said.

"Without you I am nothing" I told her "And we are going to one big happy family" I said, putting my hand on her stomach and just as I did the babies started kicking.

Leela's POV

The babies started kicked just as Trevor put his hand on my stomach "Looks like they can't wait to meet their daddy" I said, placing my hand on top of his and smiling at him.

"So where did you go anyway?" I questioned, laying my head on his chest.

Trevor's POV

"Oh just the club, Fraser wanted to see me" I lied.

"What for?" she asked.

"Just some business stuff, nothing you'd be interested in" I said, hoping she would forget about it.

"Okay" she said after a long silence.

"Can we go to bed?" she asked, lifting her head from my chest and getting up "I'm exhausted"

"Come on then" I said, standing up and lifting her up bridle style, being careful not to drop her.

"Put me down" she said with a giggle.

"No can do" I said, making my way up stairs with her in my arms and she just snuggled into my chest.

Once upstairs I went to our room, opened the door and put her on the bed. Pulling her clothes off, I put her in one of my shirts so she was more comfortable.

"Love you" she mumbled, rolling over, taking up the most of the bed.

I stripped down to my boxers and climbed into bed next to her, being careful not to wake her.


	13. Chapter 13

Trevor's POV

I was awakened by someone banging on the door, groaning, I turned over, seeing it was two in the morning. _Who the hell is that at this time?_ I thought to myself, looking at Leela and seeing she was sound asleep, not even the slightest bit disturbed by the noise.

The banging continued, causing me to huff and jump out of bed, pulling some trousers on in the process.

Making my way down stairs, muttering things to myself, I made my way to the door and swung it open.

"It's two in the god damn morning" I said to the person, not seeing who it was.

I looking up at the person at the door and I was shocked by what I saw.

Teary eyes met mine, mascara running down her cheeks, eyes all red and puffy; clearly something bad had happened.

I looked at her for a few minutes, noticed her eyes travel down to my bare chest, finally her eyes met mine again and she looked at me guiltily.

Reaching out, I pulled her in for a hug without even thinking, I always felt protective of her, I couldn't help it, she was so young and innocent and I just wanted to protect her from all evil, I definitely got on with her the most out of Leela's family.

She clung to me as her sobs grew louder, I tried to calm her but all of a sudden she pulled out of my arms and ran to the kitchen, promptly chucking up in the sink.

"Nice" I muttered under my breath, shutting the door and walking over to her.

"I'm sorry" she said, looking up at me "I didn't know where to go"

"You could go home" I stated and she began shaking her head frantically.

"No, I can't, please don't make me, I can't... please" she rambled, becoming hysterical.

"Okay, shhh" I said, getting her a drinking of water "Tell me what happen?"

"You're going to hate me, I've been so stupid, Mum and Dad are going to kill me, I didn't mean for it to happen, it just..." she rambled through her tears "I'm sorry"

"Please can I stay here?" she questioned, looking up at me with sad eyes.

"Okay, you can stay in the spare room" I said, looking at her in concern.


	14. Chapter 14

Trevor's POV

I stood at Peri's closed door and I could hear her soft cries.

I sighed, heading to mine and Leela's room and climbing back into bed, hoping that Peri would tell us what happened in the morning.

I felt Leela shift beside me.

"Trevor" she mumbled sleepily.

"It's okay baby, go back to sleep" I said.

"Hmm" she said, curling into my chest and going back to sleep.

I lay there, staring at the ceiling, unable to get back to sleep.

Leela's POV

I woke up; noticing Trevor wasn't beside me.

I got out of bed and made my way to the stairs, stopping half way, walking up to the open door of the spare room, I saw Peri laying there, fast asleep.

Walking downstairs, I saw Trevor in the kitchen.

"Hi baby" he said, looking up from his phone.

"Hey" I said walking over to him "Why is Peri asleep in the spare room?"

"Oh" he said and I looked at him impatiently "She came round at two in the morning, I don't know what happen but she was hysterical babe, she asked to stay here, I said she should go home but that just made her worse"

I looked at him, thinking about what he had just told me.

"Did she say anything else? like what happened"

"She didn't say much, she just said she didn't mean for it to happen and that we're going to hate her, I didn't want to push her"

"I'm going to get her up" I said but Trevor stopped me.

"Don't, let her rest, I'm sure she'll tell you in her own time"

...

It was now one in the afternoon and Peri had only just woken up; she came downstairs and sat on the couch, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on, she didn't say a word to me or Trevor, she just looked at us and gave us a weak smile.

I walked over to her, switching the TV off and sitting down beside her, putting my hand on her knee, but she pulled away.

"Peri" I said and she turned to look at me "What happened?"

"I don't what to talk about it" she whispered, getting up and running upstairs.

I looked at Trevor and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Leave her" he said as I made my way to the stairs.

"No Trevor I won't leave her, she is 13 years old, if someone's hurt her..."

I made my way up the stairs, followed by Trevor.

"Can I come in?" I said, gently knocking on the door but I got no answer.

Carefully pushing the door open, I saw Peri sat against the wall, her legs pulled up to her chest and her head resting on her knees, I could hear the soft sounds of her cries.

I looked at Trevor, silently telling him to stay there.

I walked into the room, going over to Peri and sitting down beside her; which was very hard considering I was 6 months pregnant, putting my hand on her arm, she jumped slightly and moved her arm away, she looked up at me and I gave her a warm smile.

"You can tell me anything, I'm your sister and I love you no matter what" I told her and I could see the uncertainty in her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: WARNING ABOUT THIS CHAPTER: KIND OF A DARK THEME AND MAY BY UPSETTING TO SOME, BE WARNED AND I AM SORRY IF ANYONE GETS UPSET, THAT'S WHY I AM WARNING YOU BEFORE YOU READ.**

* * *

"I had a row with Mum, and I stormed off..." she told me, but I could see she wasn't finished so I waited for her to continue.

"I went to this club" she said, looking at me with guilty eyes "I was just so sick of Mum treating me like a kid..."

"You're only thirteen" I said "How did you even get in?"

"There was this guy..." she trailed off "I thought he was nice, he was, but then he got nasty, I saw him spike my drink" she told me and I gasped.

"You were drinking?" I questioned.

"Yeah" she said, turned away from me "He forced me... he made me, I didn't know what to do" she whispered as she started crying.

"Peri, how could you be so stupid, you stupid girl" I shouted.

"I know, I'm sorry, I said you'd hate me..." she cried.

"I don't hate you" I said, pulling her to me and hugging her tightly as her sobs grew louder and louder.

After a long while I pulled away, looking at her appearance, I noticed bruises forming on her wrists.

"Did he..." I started to ask but she nodded before I could finish.

"I told him no, I tried to get away, but I went back with him, it's all my fault..." she said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"No" I told her loudly "You said no, you are a child, this is not your fault"

"He raped me..." she whispered.

Hearing her say the words made me feel sick.

"You need to tell Mum?" I told her after a while and she started to panic, her breathing became heavy and she began saying things over and over again, things that I couldn't understand.

"Listen, she needs to know" I told her gently "I can be there with you"

"You can?" she questioned, looking up at me.

"If that's what you want then yeah" I told her and she gave me a weak smile.

Trevor's POV

I stood outside the door for a moment before going into the bathroom to have a shave.

Standing at the sink, I couldn't help but overhear the conversation between Peri and Leela.

"He raped me..." the words rang in my ear, I felt physically sick; how could someone do that? Let alone to a thirteen year old girl.

I dropped my razor and left the bathroom; I caught Leela's eye and gave her a sad smile, making my way to our bedroom, I sat on the end of the bed with my head in my hands.

All of the sudden I felt the bed drip down and I looked up to see Leela sitting beside me.

"Hey baby" she whispered as her eyes filled with tears.

I pulled her to me, hugging her as her tears began to fall.

"How can someone do that, she's so young and innocent" she cried against my shoulder.

"I don't know babe" I said stroking her hair "They're sick, but she's safe now" I told her, trying to soothe her tears.

"She's asleep, she cried herself out" she said, pulling out of my embrace and looking up at me "I felt so useless, I mean what do you say to make it alright? You can't make it alright, no one can" she rambled "I should have kept her safe, why didn't I keep her safe? She's my baby sister, it's my job" I cried.

I didn't know what to say; how to comfort her, I just did the only thing I could think off and that was to hold her.


	16. Chapter 16

Leela's POV

I sat downstairs watching something on TV when I heard someone come downstairs.

"Where's Trevor?" Peri asked, coming to sit beside me on the couch.

"Shower" I told her, giving her a small smile.

We sat in silence for a few minutes and I noticed she was shaking slightly.

All of the sudden the babies started kicking and I let out a small gasp before a smile came to my lips.

"What?" Peri asked, looking up at me with a blank expression on her face.

"The babies, they just started kicking" I told her and she seemed to be thinking about it, before hesitating slightly.

"You can feel if you like" I told her, reaching for her hand, but she pulled it away and started shaking her head.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't" she whispered and ran back upstairs before I could say anything else.

Trevor's POV

I walked out of the bathroom, heading downstairs, when suddenly Peri ran pass me and into the spare room, slamming the door shut behind her.

I sighed and walked downstairs, seeing Leela sat on the couch.

"What happened?" I asked her, indicating upstairs.

"I don't really know, she came down and sat with me, then the babies started kicking and she just kind of freaked out, then I said she could feel and she just said she can't and ran off" she told me with a shrug "I'm really worried about her"

Before I could reply Leela's phone started ringing.

"It's Dad" she said, answering it.

Leela's POV

**Dad calling . . . . **

"Hi Dad" I said, trying to sound cheerful

"Thank god you answered" I heard him say on the other end.

"Why? What's up?" I questioned.

"It's Peri, we thought she was at Tom's but she's not, she's been missing since last night, have you seen her?" he said frantically.

"Dad she's here, it's fine, she's fine" I said into the speaker.

"What? Why didn't you ring us?" he started shouting on the other end "We were worried sick"

"And you only just decided to ring now, yeah real worried" I snapped "Look, I'll bring her round in a bit, we've got something to tell you"

"What? What happened?" he asked, sounding anxious "I can tell that it's not good by your voice"

"Look, it's not something I'm going to tell you over the phone and Peri needs to tell you herself okay, just be patient with her" I told him.

"It's bad, isn't it?" I heard him question on the other end.

"It's bad" I whispered as a single tear fell down my cheek and I hung up the phone.

"Was that Mum?" Peri's voice asked from the bottom of the stairs

"Peri, you heard?" I questioned and she nodded.

"It was Dad" I told her, offering her a small smile.

"I don't want anyone to know" she told me suddenly.

"Sweetie, you have to tell them, Mum's a cop, she can get the person who did this" I told her gently.

"No, you can't make me" she shouted before breaking down in tears.

"It's all my fault, it's all my fault" she started saying it over and over again.

I stood up slowly, making my way to where she stood and wrapped my arms around her, trying to calm her down.

"It's all my fault, I deserve this" she cried.

"No" I told her, pulling back from the hug and looking at her, pushing some hair from her face "You listen to me, none of this is your fault okay, whatever you did or didn't do doesn't give him the right to do that to you"

"Rape me" she said "He raped me, you can say it"

I noticed that she was looking everywhere but my face, avoiding eye contact.

"Peri" I questioned with uncertainty "Do you know who raped you?

I watched as she nodded, letting out a loud cry of pain.

She tried to go upstairs but I gently grabbed her hand, making her look at me.

"Can you tell me who it was?" I questioned and she shook her head frantically as she starting crying uncontrollably.

"Okay" I said, wrapping my arms around her, trying to soothe her cries "Okay, you don't have to say now but you have to eventually so the scumbag who did this to you can pay and so he can't do it again"

She nodded slowly, pulling out of my hug and going back upstairs.

I turned around and saw Trevor sat there with an unreadable expression on his face.

"We need to tell Mum and Dad, maybe she will tell Mum or Tegan, I just want them to pay for what they did" I said and I saw Trevor nod slowly.

"I'm just worried for her" I admitted, walking over to Trevor and sitting down beside him.

"I know babe" he said, pulling me against his chest "But you need to take it easy, all this stress and worry can't be good for the babies, remember what the hospital said"

I pulled out of his embrace and glared at him.

"Of course I do, don't you think I know this, I KNOW, I bloody know, but what am I meant to do, not worry...She's my sister" I shouted at him.

"Babe I didn't mean that, but I'm just saying all this stress can't be good for the babies"

"Whatever" I said, walking upstairs and away from Trevor.


	17. Chapter 17

Leela's POV

"Have we got to?" Peri asked in a small voice.

"Yes, they need to know, besides I told Dad we'll be round later" I told her "Come on, it will be fine, I promise, no one will blame you"

She didn't say anything; she just walked past me and went downstairs.

"I will be there with you" I told her, following her downstairs.

"Fine" she snapped

When I got downstairs Peri was already at the door.

"Come on then" she said impatiently, but I could see the fear in her eyes.

She opened the door and walked out, slamming it behind her.

I walked up to Trevor and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before pulling away.

"Sorry about early, I know you only meant well, but I'm fine, honestly" I told him.

"It's fine babe" he said "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"Yeah, I think it's best if it's just me and Peri" I told him "Love you"

"Love you too" he said as I walked to the door.

I walked out of the flat and saw Peri sat against the wall with her knees up, just staring into space.

"Let's go" I said, holding my hand out for her, she hesitated for a moment then took it and I pulled her up.

...

Mum, Dad, Tegan and Ste all sat in the living room, all eyes on Peri, she looked at me for reassurance and I gave her a small nod; telling her it's okay to tell them and not to be scared.

"Peri, tell us what happened, you're scaring me" Mum said.

I watched as Peri just sat there staring straight ahead, no emotion on her face whatsoever, so I took her hand and gently squeezed it, she looked at me and tears started to fall, so she wiped them away frantically and ran upstairs.

Everyone in the room looked at me but I ignored them and went after Peri.

Finding her in the bathroom, I walking in to see her standing in front of the mirror staring at herself and my heartbroke for her; it was like the sweet, fun, full of life girl had gone and all that was left was an empty shell.

She had been showing her emotions less and less and it was getting harder to help her; I didn't know what to do anymore.

"I can do this" she whispered all of a sudden, although I don't think she was saying it to me; I think she was telling herself, reassuring herself.

She turned to me with red eyes and gave me a small smile "Thank you" she whispered, then she walked past me , leaving me confused as to what she was thanking me for.

I followed her downstairs and watched as she sat down.

I sat back down beside her and she looked at me, taking a deep breath before turning to look at everyone else in the room.

"I was raped"


	18. Chapter 18

Leela's POV

The whole room went silent and I could see Peri starting to panic.

"Hey, you did so well" I told her quietly, pulling her into a hug, and I could feel her begin to cry.

"I'll kill 'em" I heard Ste say all of a sudden, then I saw Mum walk over and crouch down in front of Peri.

"Sweetheart" Mum said and Peri pulled away from my hug and looked at her.

"Sorry" she whispered.

"Why are you sorry? None of this is your fault" Mum said.

"Dad?" she questioned, turning to look at him but he had gone.

"Where did Dad go?" she asked.

"He just went outside..."

"He's mad at me isn't he?" she questioned.

"No, of course not darling, your Dad loves you, of course he's not mad with you, you're his little girl"

All of a sudden the house filled with Rose's cries, causing Peri to jump.

"I'll get her, she's probably hungry" Tegan said, heading upstairs.

"Who did this to you Peri? They won't get away with it, I promise and you don't have to be scared, I will protect you, we all will, I'm your Mum, you can trust me" Mum told her.

"I can't tell you" she whispered.

"Why can't you sweetie?" Mum questioned.

"Because he will hurt you, he will hurt everyone I love, my family, my friends... everyone" she said barely above a whisper.

"No sweetie, he won't, I promise, I won't let him hurt you ever again or anyone else I promise" Mum told her.

"It wasn't him who spiked my drink" Peri suddenly said, looking at me and I gave her a sad smile.

"Who was it? You can tell us, he well keep on doing this, ruining innocent girls lives, he needs to pay for what he's done" I told her tenderly.

Peri looked at me for a while before turning back to Mum.

"I went back to this person's house and when I got there he wasn't alone, another guy was there, I didn't recognise him at first but then he spoke and I knew straight away who it was, I knew him, he knew me, he knew my family, my friends, I didn't think he would hurt me, but then" she paused, looking down at her hands as if she was reliving a memory

"It's okay, you're doing great" I said and Mum nodded, offering her a small reassuring smile.

"I always thought he was nice, but he wasn't, I know now, he's evil" she said as she starting crying "He forced the other guy to do it to start with but I fought him off, so then he grabbed me and held me down... I kicked and screamed and begging him to stop but he didn't" she cried "I tried to stop him but I was too weak, I'm weak, I'm useless and I hate myself" she said as her cries grew louder and louder.

"Who was it?" I asked her and she took a deep breath and whispered...

"Fraser"


End file.
